Forbidden Love
by CrazyCryptid
Summary: Ben finds out Gwen loves him, What is he supposed to do?  Ben also discovers the omnitrix possesses a power even Azmuth doesn't know about.  -Use of strong language and sexual themes in later chapters-
1. Chapter 1

**Details:**  
>Ben finds out Gwen loves him, What is he supposed to do?<br>Ben also discovers the omnitrix possesses a power even Azmuth doesn't know about.

**Chapter 1:**  
><strong>The Beginning<strong>

"I love you Ben" The words echo through Ben's mind "Why? She told me that a week ago, So why am I still thinking about it?" Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson was laying on his bed in the rustbucket thinking of the events from last week, " *sigh* I still haven't given her an answer yet, What am I going to do? He lays there for a bit trying to fall asleep but ends up tossing and turning, after a few minutes he sits up. "Dammit, I can't sleep *sigh* maybe I'll go for a walk or something." He climbs out of bed and gets dressed and heads to the door, as he's just about to open the door he sees stirring under the covers on Gwen's bed "hm? Ben?" she sits up, Ben looks at her and sees her red hair covering a bit of her face, Ben thinks to himself "She looks so beautiful even now" he leans against the door "What are you doing up at this hour?" Ben gives her a weak smile "I was having trouble sleeping so I decided to go for a walk" She looks at him a little puzzled, and thinks to herself "Ben? Not being able to sleep, wow that's a first" She lays back down "just don't get lost, I don't to have to come looking for you" Gwen slowly drifts back to sleep, Ben turns and heads out the door, once out side he leans against the rustbucket and he notices his face flushed "Why am I blushing? is it cause I thought Gwen looked beautiful?" He then stands up straight and heads out on his walk.

The next morning Gwen wakes up to find Ben asleep in his bed, "I guess he was able to get to sleep finally" She smiles and before Grandpa Max noticed she was up,

quickly gave Ben a kiss on his forehead. Ben stirs in his sleep "huh? Gwen?" She looks up at her with sleepy eyes, and Gwen can't help but smile at him, "Morning Ben"

"It's time to get up" She gives him one more smile then turns around and heads to the table with her laptop, Ben sits up and looks around and thinks to himself

"I don't remember coming back from my walk last night..." after a few moments of unsuccessful thinking Ben decides to climb out of bed, but just as he stands up he starts to feel really dizzy and falls to the floor the last thing he sees before passing out is Gwen running over to his side and he then manages a faint smile.

Ben opens his eyes and manages to sit up once sitting up he looks around, "?" "W-Where am I?" what Ben found when he looked around him was a vast forest with what looked to be a small desert in the middle, He get's up and starts to wander around, calling out hoping someone will hear him, "GWEN!" "GRANDPA MAX!" "Anyone!" after a few minutes he stops yelling, he leans against one of the trees and stares at the desert that lies in the distance, he then just barely sees something moving around in the desert he instinctively runs towards it hoping it is someone or something that can help him. after what felt like hours Ben finally reaches the desert, "Damn what is with this place, this desert was nowhere a close as I thought it was." He leans over in exhaustion "haah haah"

"I guess I kinda figured it was far but not that far" He decides to sit down on the sand, all of a sudden he hears a voice "yeah this place will do that to you" He turns and sees a familiar face "Wild Vine?" The Wild Vine look alike just smiles at Ben.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
><strong>Secrets revealed and Answers given<strong>

"Ben Wake up, Come on please wake up!" Gwen cries while holding Ben's hand, Ben who is now laying in bed has been unconscious for two days, and neither Grandpa Max nor Gwen can figure out what's wrong with him. Grandpa Max walks over to Gwen and places a hand on her shoulder "Gwen you need to rest, I'm sure Ben's going to be just fine" She looks up at Max "just a let me be beside a few more minutes grandpa, please?" Grandpa Max sighs "alright five more minutes then you go get some rest"

Gwen nods in response and looks back at Ben wiping up any sweat that forms. "Come on you dweeb wake up, I know your stronger then this" Gwen leans over making sure Grandpa max doesn't see and gives Ben a quick kiss on the cheek and whispers in Ben's ear "please come back, I need you" Back in the forest with the desert Ben is still confused by the alien in front of him, "you're not Wild Vine are you?" Ben asks then similar alien "I'm afraid not Ben Tennyson" the Alien replies going into what believes is a sitting position "Then who are you? and here's another question: should I be on wary of you?" Ben despite his last question also sits down "to answer you last question no you need not be wary of me and as to the first one" He looks at the sky "my name is Thep Florauna or at least that's my species name" Ben looks at the alien confused "Wait isn't Florauna the name of Wild Vine's race?" the alien looks at Ben and chuckles a bit "that's right" Ben stands up and leans up against a rock hiding in the shade "okay so that must mean that your part Floraunian then...Right?" The alien lays down on the sand and relaxes " *sigh* yes that's right"

"So what is the other part? because your clearly your not a full Florauna" Ben Asks the now more mysterious alien, He looks at Ben and Ben assumes the alien is smiling

"I'm also part Thep Khufan" "also feel free to call me Thep" Ben eyes go wide "?" "But h-how is that possible! and uhm Sure?"

Thep stands back up and dusts himself off a bit, "My race was created because of a being known as..." He scratches the back of his head with one of his claws

"..I seem to have forgot" Ben just looks confused even more "But I think it's time for you to go for now Ben Tennyson" Thep walks over to Ben and touches the omnitrix with one of his claws and then the Omnitrix glows and then everything fades to black "Use my power wisely Ben Tennyson for in the future you will need it" Ben then falls asleep. Back in the rustbucket a two weeks have passed since Ben fell into his deep sleep, Ben stirs and slowly opens his eyes, he turns his head to see a familiar red in front of him "G-Gwen?" Gwen wakes up and looks at Ben all sleepy eyed, When she realizes Ben's awake She Cries "BEN! Oh thank god you okay!" She hugs him tightly and the tears just keep falling "ow ow Gwen your hurting me" Ben says trying to pry Gwen off "I'm sorry Ben i didn't to hug you so tight" she tells him as she let's go

"I'll go get Grandpa Max, you just lie there" Gwen hurries outside and Ben turn s his head and looks at the ceiling "Was it all just a dream?" He looks at hte Omnitrix and his eyes go wide when he sees the silhouette of Thep on the face plate "It wasn't just a dream then" just then the door of the rustbucket opens up rather quickly and Gwen and Grandpa Max hurry inside "Ben! jeeze you gave us quite the scare there" Grandpa Max leans down and hugs Ben who was sitting up now due to the door scaring him.

"Sorry Grandpa I'll try not to do it again" Ben says trying to lighten the mood, Gwen rushes over to Ben and hugs him again "You dofus don't you ever scare me like that again" She pulls away just enough that Ben is able to look into her emerald green eyes and he is able to see the worry in her "I'm sorry Gwen I won't worry you like that again, I promise" she pulls her into a deep hug. That afternoon Grandpa Max made a big lunch figuring Ben must be very hungry,"Lunch is ready you two" Ben climbs out of bed and Gwen helps him to the table "Thanks Gwen" he says giving her a warm smile, she blushes "I-It's no problem" they sit down and eat "so who's going to tell me how long I was out for?" Ben asks as they all start to eat, Grandpa Max let's out a sigh "Ben you've been unconscious for almost a month" Ben drops his spoon and his eyes go wide with shock "a whole month!" Ben looks down slightly upset, then mutters "But it only felt like a few hours when I talked with him" Gwen noticed what Ben muttered "Ben did you have a weird dream or nightmare when you were asleep?" She asks him look at him with concerned eyes. "It felt so real, The trees, the sand everything" he looks out the window then at Grandpa Max and Gwen "I have something I to show you two" Ben gets up and heads outside, Gwen and Grandpa Max following right behind him, Ben stumbles a bit, Gwen rushes over and Helps him "heh thanks Gwen" She smiles "don't push yourself to hard" He smiles back at her

"you might want to step back a bit now" she quickly steps back and Grandpa Max and Gwen both watch Ben, Ben thinks to himself "okay I can do this" He activates the Omnitrix and Highlights Thep and smacks the face plate down, There's a blinding light and when it clears both Gwen and Grandpa Max look at Ben stunned, Standing before them is Ben in a Thep Florauna form. Ben heads over to them "Well what do you think?" Gwen looks at Ben excitedly "You look amazing! what Alien is that?"

"It's part of the Thep Florauna race" Grandpa Max answers before Ben gets a chance to answer "That's right but how did you know Grandpa?" Ben asks as he transforms back into his human form "It's an alien race that was listed as endangered because of how few of them there are, I'm surprised there's a sample of it in the Omnitrix honestly" Gwen looks at Grandpa Max with a curious look on her face "Grandpa uhm it looked like a combination of Ben Mummy and Wild Vine why is that?"

Grandpa Max sits on one of the lawn chairs they brought with them and shrugs "no one in the plumbers knows, apparently not even Azmuth knows their true origin"

Ben looks at Grandpa Max and thinks to himself "so much for asking grandpa about Thep" Ben suddenly remembers what he was concerned about before this all happened He leans over to Gwen and whispers "i need to talk to you" Gwen eyes go wide a little bit and Ben looks a grandpa max "Gwen and I are going to go explore the forest grandpa" Grandpa max looks up "hm? oh okay have fun you to" he gives them a smile and walks back into the rustbucket.

After a few minutes of walking Ben and Gwen stop, "alright Ben what is it you wanted to talk about?" She sits down on a near by log, her full attention given to Ben,

Ben gulps down "do you remember how awhile back you told me you love me?" Gwen blushes "Yes but I honestly didn't think you did" Ben sits next to Gwen and gently turns her face to his "well i do and I have been thinking about for ever since, and i still haven't told you how I felt yet" Gwen starts to blush even harder now and tries to turn her head away in embarrassment "I just figured you didn't feel anything towards me, since we're cousins and all" Ben grabs Gwen's shoulders gently and she turns her head to him in surprise "Gwen cousins or not I love you just as much as you love me!" He then kisses her on the lips in a fiery passion, Gwen is in shock at first but slowly accepts the kiss she has longed to taste. They separate from their kiss in a gasp of air "B-Ben I love you so much" Ben turns bright red, still not use to her saying those words "i love you to Gwen and I always will." They share one more kiss before deciding to head back to the rustbucket.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**  
><strong>The big announcement and enemies revealed<strong>

After a few minutes of talking about their new found relationship they decide it's time to head back to the rustbucket, As they head back Gwen looks over at Ben who is deep in thought "something on your mind Ben?" Ben lifts his head up "Hm? Oh I was just wondering how we should tell Grandpa Max about us, That's all" He smiles and gives Gwen a peck on the cheek Gwen blushes "I'm sure we'll think of something" Gwen smiles at Ben, He smiles back, back at the rustbucket Grandpa Max is just leaving the RV, "hmm those two should be getting back soon" He suddenly hears the rustling of leaves and sees Gwen and Ben heading towards the RV, "ha talk about great timing" he thinks to himself. "Hey you two come over here for a second" He calls the two 13 year olds over to him unaware of them letting go of each others hands. They run up to him "What's up Grandpa?" Ben asks before him or Gwen were fully stopped "I got a call from your parents and they were hoping we could swing by for a barbecue" Grandpa Max tells them as he sits on one of the steps that leads into the RV "I knows it's a ways from where we are but they said I could leave it up to you two" Ben lights up and so does Gwen's "Of course we want to go" Gwen states looking at Grandpa Max then Ben "yeah it's it'll be nice to eat some actual food for a change" Ben says jokingly, Grandpa Max just chuckles "and here I thought you liked my dung beetle stew" both Ben and Gwen shudder in disgust, Grandpa max stands up and heads into the RV "well let's hit the road you two we don't want to be late" The two cousins nod in agreement and head into the RV with their Grandfather.

They leave the campground unaware that they were being watched from the shadows.

"man why does Bellwood have to be so far from the campground" Ben says while laying down on the RV's table seat, Gwen sits across from him on her laptop "Ben it's only three hours from the campground, please quit with your whining" Ben sticks his tongue out at her, she just smiles and shakes her head. "cheer up Ben we're almost there" Grandpa Max declares as they pull into the city limits of Ben and Gwen's hometown Bellwood "Finally!" Ben says stand up and stretching a bit, Gwen gets up and walks over to Ben and whispers to him "this could be a good chance to tell grandpa and our parents about us dating" Ben nods in agreement "good idea, I suggest we do it after everyone eats, what do you think?" Ben whispers back to her "sounds like a plan to me" She smiles and sneaks him a kiss and smiles at him, Ben smiles back and goes and sits up front with grandpa max. After a few moments of extra driving the Rustbucket pulls up to Ben's house. "well here are you two everyone should be in the backyard already, I'll catch up" Grandpa makes says as Ben and Gwen get out of their seats "your not coming right away?" Gwen asks Grandpa Max "I promised I would go pick up some extra groceries for the barbecue" He says giving them a smile "alright we see you when you get back" Ben say as he hops out of the RV, Gwen following behind him, The head to the gate of the backyard and head inside "Hey Ben, Gwen over here!" a man waves to Ben and Gwen, Ben and Gwen rush over "Dad!" Ben says seeing his father for first time in months "Uncle Carl" Gwen says hugging her uncle, a blond woman walks over to them "hey you two no hugs for me?" the two turn around and hugs the woman "hey mom" Ben says with a smile on his face "Hi aunt Sandra" Sandra hugs the two "Gwen! when did you get here? two other adults walk out of the house "Mom! Dad!" Gwen runs over and hugs them "We missed you to Gwen" they smile at her, and hug her back Ben looks at Gwen and smiles "Ben" Ben's dad says "Grandpa Max told us about what happened to you, how are you feeling?" Ben looks at his parents and smiles at them and says "I'm doing good, I never felt better actually" He flexes his arms and laughs a little, His parents leans down and hug him "please be careful Ben" Ben's smile fades and he hugs them back "Don't worry I will"

Gwen looks over at Ben and his parents and smiles a little bit and thinks to herself "we should do this more often, that way we can unwind a bit" Grandpa max shows back up with the groceries "Alright everyone one I'm back with the food, let's get this barbecue under way" he announces and everyone starts to cheer.

About half an hour goes by and everyone ate their fill Ben and Gwen decided it was time to make their announcement, both prepared for the worse, "excuse me everyone!" Ben says getting everyone's attention, Gwen and I have something we wish to say, both him and Gwen stand up they both take a deep breath "We started dating" they both say at the same time, "pbbth" Ken, Gwen's older brother spits out the soda he was drinking "hack cough W-what!" Grandpa Max's stand up and walks over to the two and the both of them inch back a bit prepared for anything except what happens next, He leans in and hugs them and then looks at them "It's about time" he's says a smile on his face.

Ben and Gwen look at each other then at their parents who are also smiling "way to go Ben!" his father says giving him a thumbs up, Ben and Gwen's moms both look at each other and smile and joke around "well it was only a matter of time, right Natalie?" Gwen's mom chuckles "yeah I kinda saw this coming" Ben and Gwen fall back into their chairs and start blushing hard "y-you mean you aren't angry?" Gwen stammers out "Not at all" Gwen's father Frank Tennyson says, "I'll be right back" Ben's say suddenly looking a little green, "poor guy, probably stress" Carl says getting up and following Ben "if your checking up on him I'll come along, I need to have a chat with him" Gwen's dad says giving both Carl and Gwen a wink "you read my mind Frank"

Gwen sits there frozen from the unexpected turn of events, "Gwen? kiddo?" Natalie Gwen's mother waves her hand in front of Gwen "you alright?" Gwen comes out of her shock and tears fill her eyes "oh mom I'm soo happy that you aren't going to force us apart" Gwen hugs her mother and her aunt who was beside her. "there there Gwen don't worry no one here is going to separate you two" Sandra says help Natalie comfort Gwen "meanwhile back in the house Ben has stopped vomiting from the stress "feeling better there sport?" Ben's dad asks him "ugh yeah I'm good" he says after wiping his face clean and tossing a mint into his mouth "Good cause me and your uncle need to talk to you about something" Ben gulps down pretty much aware of what they want to talk to him about "I'm guessing you know what it is we want to talk about" Ben nods "good that should make things easier, Now we know you love Gwen and the two of you maybe dating now" Ben's father begins "But that doesn't mean you can start having sex yet" Ben's uncle says finishing Carl's statement "your going to have to wait a few more years before we can condone that, understand?" Ben nods and begins blushing a bright red both his dad and uncle smile "good now go back out there, it's not nice to make a girl wait" Carl says smiling, Ben gets up still blushing like crazy and heads to the patio door thinking to himself "I should have seen that coming...I wonder if mom and aunt Natalie are going to talk to Gwen about this also?" He sighs as he walks out to the backyard and he sees Gwen blushing up a storm also and smiles "I'm going to guess and say they did talk to her about it" Ben heads over to where Gwen is sitting "Hey hun" He says giving her a hug making Gwen blush "B-Ben not in front of our mothers" both Gwen and Ben's mothers let out a giggle "oh don't mind us but Gwen just remember what we talked about" Gwen's mom says giving Gwen a wink which in turn makes Gwen blush even more then before. "y-yeah I will" Gwen says embarrassed Ben sits down next to her "I'm going to guess and they talked to you about S-E-X" Ben says slyly, Gwen face have just calmed down went beet red "Ben!" she punches him in the arm playfully and slightly embarrassed "Ouch! don't be embarrassed Gwen" Ben says rubbing the spot Gwen punched "your dad and mine talked to me about it to" Gwen looks at Ben "really?" Ben smiles "yep, and they said we had to wait a few more years before the "condone" that sort of thing" Ben says trying to impersonate Gwen's dad, Gwen lets out a giggle "well that's sounds about what our moms were telling me" Ben puts his arms around Gwen and pulls her into a hug "I thought so -sigh- guess we should listen to them" Gwen looks into Ben's eyes "I love you Ben" she smiles and kisses him, their lips separate and Ben's stares back at Gwen and smiles " I love you too Gwen" After everyone settles after the announcement and ready it was time for dessert, "finally! time for some ice creme" Ben says waiting for his share "Ben you better not eat to much, you make yourself sick!" Gwen says to him with a small frown on her face "Don't worry sweetie I won't eat to much" Ben says looking at Gwen with a smile melting away Gwen's frown "I just can't stay mad at you can I?" she asks giving him a smile back "Nope" He says with a big grin, Gwen can help but kiss him which in turn makes Ben blush a little and their parents laugh at watching Ben blush. After everyone got their fill of dessert they all decide it's time for the barbecue to come to a close.

Ben and Gwen both decide to help clean up the table, "That was quite the eventful get together" Gwen mentions as she gathers up some plates, "That's so true, I can't believe we managed to tell everyone about us" Ben says as he cleans up the forks and knifes and the table cloth, they take everything in the kitchen "Well better to let them know now rather then later right" She says with a smile on her face, Ben smiles back and nods in agreement, Just then the both hear a loud crash in the back yard and Ben's mom screaming, "What the hell was that?" Ben says running for the patio door Gwen right behind him, They get outside to see a alien standing in the middle of the backyard, Gwen and Ben both take a quick look around and notice that everyone is knocked out "what did you do to them!" Ben says his voice slowly filling with rage the unknown alien takes a few steps forward and Ben prepares the Omnitrix "I simple let them take a rest that's all" The alien says with a grin on his face, "and I've been searching for you Ben Tennyson" The alien says now much closer then before, Ben quickly selects his new alien and changes "Pharaoh Vine!" Ben says after he transforms then looks at Gwen "Get everyone out of here Gwen, hurry" Gwen looks at Ben and just nods knowing it won't do any good arguing with him "Just don't get yourself killed Ben" Ben gives her a quick hug and she runs to get everyone out, Ben looks back at he alien "Who are you anyway and why have you been looking for me?"

the alien looks back at Ben after watching Gwen take everyone to safety "My name is Typhon" He says slowly walking up to Ben again "I come for the DNA samples with in the Omnitrix" Typhon then pulls a blade from the hole in his chest and slices at Ben, Ben manages to avoid the blade he then slices at Anu Ry with his own blades "Why do you want to the DNA samples?" Ben asks as their blades clash "That's none of your concern!" Typhon thrusts his blade at Ben hitting him in the left shoulder "Arg dammit that hurts!" Ben says as he forces the blade from his shoulder. once out the wound starts to heal instantly Ben looks at Typhon and smiles "Just kidding" He then raises his arms crossing the arm blades and releases a glowing slash towards Typhon knocking him to the ground, "haah haah okay note to self don't try that again" Ben says feeling drained and turning back into his human form, Gwen returns after getting everyone out of the backyard and sees Ben kneeling down out of breath "Ben!" she calls out to him and runs to his side "Are you alright?" she ask checking for injuries "ah ah I'm fine just a little winded that's all" he says with a weak smile, Gwen smiles back at him still worried but relieved that he's alright "I'm glad your okay" She turns and looks at Typhon "So what are we going to do with him?" Ben gets up and walks to where Typhon lays "we'll turn him over to the Plumbers maybe they can get answers out of him" Ben looks over Typhon and Thinks "He's like Thep, He posses Thep Khufan DNA" Ben looks up at the sky which is slowly turning red/orange with the setting sun "What does this all mean?" he mutters, Gwen walks to his side and asks "Is something wrong Ben?" Ben looks at Gwen who looks a little worried and gives her a smile "oh nothing really just thinking that things might be getting a little interesting" Then he leans in and hugs her tightly, neither of them will forget this day for a long time.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author notes: **well this one took me a lot longer to write then the others, But I'm confident that it turned out alright ^_^ I plan on doing a better job with fight scenes in later chapters of course. and I hope you'll keep coming back for more ^_^

This chapter drained me so it'll take me about a week to come up with a new chapter plus a few days to look over for mistakes but there will be another chapter. P.s check out my DeviantART account if you wish to see wha t Typhon and Pharaoh Vine look like ^_^**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes:** This took me forever to write mainly because I ended up writing myself into a corner, so i ended up look through it and changing a bunch of stuff. I hope that it doesn't seem to short, and I hope you'll stick with me till the very end ^_^ so with out further adieu let's begin Chapter four :D

**Chapter 4:  
>"You make me worry sometimes, but I'll always love you"<strong>

A few hours have gone by since Ben's fight against Typhon and a few Plumbers have arrived to take Typhon into custody, "Make sure you put him into level ten lock down"

Grandpa Max says to one of the Plumbers officer "Yes sir, don't worry he won't be getting away" The officer salutes Grandpa Max and leaves and Grandpa max close the door and heads to the living room and sees Gwen sitting on the couch with Ben asleep with his head in her lap, Gwen looks at Grandpa Max "did they leave?" she asks him "Yeah, I told them to make sure he is put into a level ten lock down"

a look of relieve sweeps across Gwen's face "That's good" she runs her hand through Ben's hair "How is he?" Grandpa Max asks sitting in one of the living room chairs "He doing better, I guess his new alien uses a lot of energy" She says looking at Ben's sleeping face "It appears that way, from what you told me he fought hard" Grandpa Max smiles at his sleeping grandson "By the way Grandpa, Where is everyone?" Gwen asks looking around

"Their all in bed, after today I'm sure they need the rest"Grandpa Max says worried "Well I just hope they'll be okay" Gwen's says moving her hand to Ben's shoulder where he was hurt and Ben flinches awake "oh! Ben I'm sorry" Ben sits up slowly "hmm ow It's okay" He says groggy "It only hurts a little, I'll be fine" Gwen stares at him not believing him "Ben take your shirt off, I want to take a look at it" Ben looks at Grandpa Max hoping he'll stop her "Sorry but she's right you should let her check it out" He says shaking his head "sigh" Ben reluctantly removes his shirt revealing to Gwen the wound which despite healing during his fight against Typhon was now an open wound "Ben! Why didn't you tell me that it was so bad?" Gwen says glaring at Ben and runs off to get the first aid kit

"Gwen..." Ben sits there feeling bad for making Gwen worry, Grandpa Max gets out of his chair "Well I'm heading out to the rustbucket to get some sleep" he leaves the living room and goes out the front door, and Gwen returns with the first aid kit and notices Grandpa Max isn't in the room "where did grandpa go?" Ben avoids eye contact with Gwen "He went to the rustbucket to go to bed" Gwen sits on the couch beside Ben and takes out some rubbing alcohol and starts to sterilize the wound

"ow ow that hurts" Gwen ignores his whining "Keep still, I'm almost done" She says applying the gauze and medical tape "there we go" she says, Ben looks at the wound and is impressed "wow you've gotten really good at this Gwen" Ben turns to see Gwen looking upset now and then she slaps him across the face "OW! What was that for?" Ben says holding his face and sees tears forming in Gwen's face "Y-You dummy you could have gotten yourself killed!" The tears in Gwen's eye start to trickle down her face and Ben instinctively grabs Gwen and pulls her into a hugging embrace "Gwen I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to worry" Ben says to her while hugging her tightly "Ben, I want you to promise me something" Gwen says looking Ben in the eyes,

"what is it Gwen?" He says giving her a faint smile, Gwen starts to look nervous "I want you to promise me that if it looks like you're about to lose a fight...please just retreat" She says worried she might hurt his pride, Ben just gives her a smile and kisses her. "Gwen I promise you I'll retreat when things get to dangerous" Gwen smiles at Ben and carefully hugs him trying not to hurt his wound. "Ben I know I say it a lot but I love you, I always will" Gwen says as they embrace each other, "I know Gwen, and I'll always love you too" He kisses her and she kisses him back. After their kiss Gwen let's go of Ben and says "well I think it's time we got some sleep it is pretty late now." She says getting up off the couch. "Yeah I guess we should, I am pretty beat after what happened today." Ben lies down on the couch using a cushion for a pillow

"G'night Gwen my love" Ben falls asleep almost instantly, Gwen just smiles and kisses his forehead "good night hon" She heads to her room and climbs into bed wondering what tomorrow will bring.

-somewhere in deep space-

A large ship floats through space, badly damaged by a previous battle. Within this ship a alien wearing black and red armor stands before a alien that resembles large insect with bandages for fingers and legs "Have you brought me news on the whereabouts of Typhon?"

The insect like alien says to the armored alien "Sir, My squad has confirmed that the criminal Typhon as been spotted head to a planet called earth" The alien replies with a salute, "Hmm Earth you say?" The large insect alien rises and walks towards a window "I believe I've heard of that planet, But why would Typhon head there?"

Just then another alien enters the room, this one resembling a mummy with electrodes sticking out of it's back "Commander Sabbia, I have the damage reports for you" the insect alien Sabbia turns his head slightly towards the Mummy like alien "ah very good, So what's our status then?" He says heading back to his chair. "Well sir it seems we have suffered more damage then previously thought" the alien moves towards the side of Sabbia's desk "It would appear that our main engines operating at below normal parameters, we'll need to shut them down for repairs"

a look of annoyance crawls across Sabbia's face "Hrmm, I guess it can't be helped" He looks at the alien in the armor "inform the engine room to shut down the engines and begin repairs" The alien salutes and hurries out of the room "Is something wrong sir" the mummy-like alien asks concerned "We located Typhon and it seems he's somehow made it to a place called Earth"

Sabbia looks at the alien beside him "Anu, do you have any knowledge about that planet" Anu the mummy-like alien sits in the chair in front of Sabbia's desk "I'm afraid not but I can begin research right away if you wish me to" A smile creeps onto Sabbia's face "that's exactly what I want you to do, we can"t have Typhon making anymore trouble for us, or our region of this space" Anu gets up and makes his way to the door "I'll get right on this sir leave it to me" Anu leaves the commander's quarters and heads to the archive room of the ship, leaving Sabbia to his thoughts "Earth huh...I still wonder why he would go there"

the ships shakes a little as the engines are cut and the armored alien slowly enters Sabbia's quarters "Sir the engine have been shut down and the repairs are underway" He says saluting Sabbia "Very well, how long before the engines are fully repaired?" Sabbia asks the rather short alien

"I say about two days and the hyper drive was also damaged and that will take three more days to fully repair" The alien replies still saluting but now with a small amount of fear in his them. "Well this is going to make things complicated, We need those engines repaired as soon as possible before Typhon manages to make another move." Sabbia leans back in his chair and sighs "I guess it cant be helped" He turns his head and looks at the armored alien "tell them to just make sure they do a proper job, we can't have the engines failing on us" the alien salutes again "yes sir" he turns and leaves, Sabbia just stares at the ceiling "Typhon what are you up to now?"

**End of Chapter four******

****Author notes: ****Well That's it for Chapter four, Like i said before I hope it didn't seem to short, I didn't like how some of the conversations went along, it felt to I don't know misplaced or something along those lines.********

I am going to be uploading images of both Sabbia and Anu, and when I do you'll see a pattern for some of the aliens that are being introduced.

Sabbia's name comes from the Latin word for sand and Anu's name comes from the name Anubis

Either chapter five or six will be contain some more Mature rating items (sexual themes), that's all your getting for hints. ^_^


End file.
